


Halloween Party

by iloveitblue



Series: Not a prompt [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, halloween party, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they have a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

“Guess who I am!” Clint posed dramatically when he stepped out of the bathroom in his Halloween costume.

Phil glanced up from his book and raised an eyebrow. “A mutated plant?”

Clint frowned. “No. I’m Poison Ivy.” He gestured to all of himself.

“…the plant.” Phil narrowed his eyes at him.

“The villain.” Clint pulled at his tights. 

“From Batman?” Phil had the beginning of a smile on his face. 

“Yes, from Batman.” Clint said in an offended tone. “You know, Batman? That comic you love so much? You wouldn’t shut up about it and got me to read like 15 issues and then I had to go and buy 15 more because you got me addicted. Now I’m in this ridiculous-” Clint stopped mid rant to get wig hair out of his face; also, to stare at Phil. “You’re messing with me.”

Phil grinned like a cat. “Yes, I am.” 

“Hah. Hah. You’ve had your fun. Now, let’s go. These heels are killing me.” Phil got up and headed for the door, only to be stopped with Clint’s hand on his chest. “Where’s your costume? Pepper said to wear costumes.”

“Oh, right.” Phil went over to the nightstand and opened a drawer. He put something on his head and turned to face Clint. “Ta-dah!”

“No. way.” 

“What?” Phil shrugged. “It’s a plumbob.”

“You can’t be serious. I busted my ass and went as my favorite comic book character and you go as… as a sim?” Clint complained. “Do you have any idea how many stores I had to go to just to find a shoe store that carried heels in my size and with the right color? I had to go to 23 stores. 23 stores, Phil.” 

“Well, I didn’t have the time to go and buy, rent, build my own costume. This was the only thing I had time to make.” Phil reasoned out.

“You have that Captain America costume you were hiding in the back room when we started going out. Why can’t you wear that?” Clint whined.

“Okay, one. That wasn’t a costume. That was a collectible. A mint, exact copy of Captain Roger’s first suit when he rescued the 107th. Two, it’d be weird to show up at the party dressed as one of the Avengers when the actual Avengers are coming. Three, How did you even find out about that suit. You need my fingerprint to open- You lifted my fingerprints off of a glass, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did.” 

—

When they reached the common floor, the party was already in full swing. Apparently, Pepper had imposed a strict ‘No Avengers costume’ rule since none of the women were wearing any slutty versions of any of the Avengers - which the Avengers themselves were thankful for. 

Steve came dressed as a Arthur Pendragon - complete with his own paper mâché horse. Bruce went as Albert Einstein and was drinking his drink from a beaker. Thor came dressed as Ash Ketchum, a pikachu plushie under his arm. Tony came as Robert Downey Jr. - or at least that’s what he kept saying. Phil couldn’t see the resemblance, at all. Natasha went as Ten, sonic screwdriver in hand. Pepper was wearing a chipmunk onesie, carrying around a giant acorn plushie. 

“Clint!” Pepper greeted when she noticed them walk in. “You look great. Poison Ivy?” 

“Yes! Thank you! At least some people have the decency to not pretend that they don’t know who I am.” Clint stuck his tongue out at Phil. 

“Please. I’ve read Batman since I was 11. I would’ve come as Harley if you told me.” Pepper waved her fluffy paw/hand around. “And Phil… you’re a…”

“A lazy man who claims he didn’t have the time to make his costume.” Clint narrowed his eyes at Phil.

Phil rolled his eyes at Clint fondly. “I’m a sim.”

“Oh, from that game that lets you simulate real life?” Pepper asked, and Phil nodded. “I never did understand why people played that game when you could just go outside and, you know, play real life.”

“In real life, you can’t remove the ladder from the pool and watch your enemies drown.” Phil answered with a shrug. “If you did that in real life, and got caught, you go to jail. In sims, you just create a new sim. It’s like being a god.” 

Pepper’s mouth had opened somewhere during Phil’s explanation and she resolutely shut it when she managed to shake herself out of it, “Okay. That’s not morbid at all.” 

“Hey. We should’ve gotten Thor to give that to Loki before the whole Manhattan thing.” Clint muttered. 

“Anyway, we’re announcing the best costume in a few minutes, so be sure you’re here when that happens, okay? Winner gets the newest StarkPad. Not yet in markets.” 

“Okay, cool. We’ll just mingle until then.” Phil assured her before they headed for the bar. 

“Hey! A sim!” Tony exclaimed when he spotted the plumbob. “Agent, you son of a gun. I didn’t think you were the last minute DIY costume, kinda guy.” Tony said, putting an arm around Phil. “You know I wore a plumbob back when I was a senior too. Took me 30 minutes to make that thing, I shit you not.” He gave Phil’s arm a pat and moved his attention to Clint. “And Barton…” Tony looked him up and down before grinning like loon. “Those leaves are really working for you.” He said before snickering into his drink. “You should make that your official costume. Distract the enemy and shit.”

“He can’t.” Phil answered for him. “It took him an hour just to get… everything in place, and he can’t possibly run in heels.” 

“Natasha does it.” Tony answered.

“Yes, but she’s Natasha. Natasha’s practically superhuman already.” Clint waved the argument off.

“Pepper could probably do it.” 

“Anyone who can run in heels are superhuman, to be honest. Just standing with these on my feet is pure torture.” Clint complained. “I am never going to refuse Nat a foot rub ever again.” 

“I’ll hold you on to that.” Natasha said from behind Clint, pointing the sonic screwdriver at him.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Clint asked her. 

“I’m The Doctor.” She pressed a button on the replica that made it light up and make little sounds. “Ten, to be exact.”

“I didn’t know you watched Doctor Who.” Tony commented. 

“Darcy wanted to educate Thor and Steve about the wonders of Superwholock. I got roped in.”

“SuperWhat? What is that?” Tony asked.

“Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock.” Phil answered.

Natasha nodded. “I fell into the fandom too deep, too fast. I can’t get out.” 

“That’s a metaphor right? Darcy isn’t actually forcing you to watch these shows in a basement or something?” Clint asked worriedly.

“Or something.” Phil and Natasha answered at the same time. 

The evening went on like that, people discussing about their costumes and why they chose those particular costumes. Steve and Thor didn’t get Phil’s costume but Tony promised that when they go back up to their floors, Sims 4 would already be installed on their computers. Clint had to excuse himself multiple times during the evening to unwedgie himself - seriously, women are incredible to be wearing these hell-made stocking things all day. Bruce had simply discussed the possibilities of creating an actual TARDIS with Natasha, Phil, and Tony. 

Oh, and Clint won best costume.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/132289198576/happy-halloween-everyone-what-did-you-dress-up)


End file.
